Nothing is as it seems when the world crumbles down
by EmoChildLovesYouToo
Summary: They were supposed to have fun, they were supposed to have a good time... someone in The New Directions has finally snapped and nobody is who they seem. This is a fight for survival, follow the New Directions as they find out one another's true nature... couples include Karley, Quinntana, Tike and Bram, mentions of other ships. Rated M for violence and Sexy times.


**I know I know, I shouldn't be starting a new fic but I really need to get this idea out ok? Let me just say the ships right here so you all won't get disappointed later ok?**

**Karley, Quinntana, Tike, Finchel, Bram with mentions of Ryley, Jarley, Brittana, Samcedes and Wemma.**

**This is a murder Fic so Lemme just get this out, when they die... they die, so it rules them out as the killer, there is no, "pretend to die to cover up tracks" They dead, end of story, case closed. Ok? **

**Nope sorry, still don't own glee, but isn't that a good thing?**

**Now enjoy my weird ass mind...**

Mr. Schue smiles as he takes in the scene in front of him, the glee clubbers all of them, old and new. They were on a plane heading to South Africa for a celebration trip. Sure his plan on seating the enemies of the club next to each other backfired but at least the rooms are divided. He sighed hearing Santana bicker with Finn again. Santana was seated next to Finn, Sam was on her other side and if she wasn't insulting Finn she would be glaring at the blonde boy. Seating Brittany was difficult because the blonde didn't have any enemies so he just put her next to Sam, not knowing that when she kissed him, Santana would get irritated and snap at Finn who would snap back and they would bicker. This was only the first row. He also placed Ryder next to Marley, who ignored him flat and Kitty next to her. The cheerio didn't really mind and often chatted and laughed with the blue eyed brunette sitting next to her, but he placed Jake next to her and they irritated each other so that was a constant fight. In the third row it was Sugar, Tina, Puck and Mercedes. Puck slept the whole flight while Tina Sugar and Mercedes argued. Behind them were Rachel, Blaine Kurt and Joe, for lack of better seating and then it was Artie and Quinn, they didn't really ever talk so there was only an awkward silence between them. After it all, the reason Santana was so moody was because she was watching her ex play tonsil hockey with her other ex and her current girlfriend was on the other side of the plane. Quinn was irritated because she was sexually frustrated and the boy next to her was talking about angry birds, while her girlfriend is sending her longing looks and is being emotionally tortured into watching her first love stick her tongue down both of their ex.

Every time Jake flirted with Marley, Kitty would snap at him. Kitty and Marley's hands were intertwined loosely she slept most of the flight, resting her head on Marley's shoulder. At the beginning of the flight Kitty was clutching the armrest so hard that her knuckles were white with the strain. Marley noticed and took her hand to calm the girl down, they just never bothered to let go, both were comfortable. Marley ignored Ryder as he begged her to talk to him, she was angry at him for kissing her. Suddenly Santana got up and made her way down the aisle, she sat down next to Quinn and they soon began making out, the boy next to them just played games on his PSP. Most people were shocked, not knowing that the two were dating at all. Marley sent her mentor a knowing glance, nearly waking Kitty up in the process, he blonde Cheerio was snoring on her shoulder, so softly that only Marley could hear it. Mr. Schue smiled, It was little moments like that he wanted during this trip, Kitty and Marley had a tough past but they became friends.

"Quinn, Santana, knock it off!" Mr. Schue yelled at the two, who ignored him flat. Brittany, on the other hand, looked to see the two, expecting them to be arguing, she turned pale at seeing Quinn on Santana's lap, and both were giggling. Quinn nuzzled into Santana's neck and they both sighed, closing their eyes to fall asleep. Brittany's eyes were brimming with tears. A few minutes later Quinn opened her eyes again, irritated, she just could not get to sleep! Santana was knocked out. Brittany got up and made her way to the two. It was as if you could see Quinn get defensive over her girlfriend.

"How could she?" Brittany asks in a watery tone, Quinn looks at the sleeping Latina tenderly before turning her gaze icy.

"How could she what, Brittany? Date me? Move on?" She snapped in a harsh tone. Brittany let her tears fall and Quinn had to swallow a scoff. "She hasn't, not completely, she still cries when she thinks I can't hear her, she still holds onto me so tight I can barley breath because she's scared I'll leave her. She was a mess Brittany." As if to prove the blonde's point Santana subconsciously wraps her arms around Quinn's waist.

"And you think it wasn't hard on me?" Brittany snapped at the blonde.

"You don't have trust issues Brittany, she came back and you chose a boy over her again." Quinn retorted in a soft but harsh tone, trying not to wake the subject of their conversation.

"She broke up with me!" Quinn did scoff then.

"Why do you think she broke up with you Brittany?" Quinn asked.

"She said that she didn't want to cheat and that we were both not getting what we needed." The taller girl said.

"Wrong Brittany, she was scared and guilty and she said that she didn't want to hurt you. You guilted her and she loved you so much that it killed her. So she called it off to stop hurting you." Quinn explained in an irritated tone. "And then she came back for you and you chose Sam over her and told her that she didn't belong in Lima or Louisville and that killed her again, she didn't know where to go, so she came to _me_ and broke down on _my_ doorstep and _I_ helped piece her together again, I've never seen Santana that broken, not even when her Abuela disowned her. Brittany, she nearly jumped off the roof of our dorm the next morning, and who was there to coax her away from danger? Me, _Not you_, me." Quinn said and huffed to catch her breath. Kurt, who had been listening intently also, spoke up.

"And then she came to the loft because she dropped out of Louisville for you and she had nowhere to stay, and she cried herself to sleep every night, thinking we couldn't hear her. She was a tragedy in high heeled boots. And then when she got back from Mr. Schue's wedding she didn't cry herself to sleep again." Kurt said, for that part of Santana's little story with a smile in Quinn's direction.

"Then she helped me with Brody, she helped me discover who he really is and she protected me against him, she admitted to our friendship and that may not be a lot for you, Brittany but for us it was amazing, we were getting our Santana back." Rachel chirped remembering how Santana was there to comfort her. Brittany was feeling slightly overwhelmed, she used to know everything about Santana but they were practically strangers now.

"During that time I asked Santana out four times, she rejected _me _for _you,_ the fifth time I asked her out she agreed and about a month and seven dates later I asked her to be my girlfriend, the first thing she said? _'I still love Brittany, I will always love Brittany, but if you're willing to be patient, in time I will love you too.'_ Even after all of that she still loves you and you constantly walk all over that. And, now that you know the whole story, that's how." Quinn finished with a glare. Brittany was speechless; she couldn't believe that they had ganged up on her like that.

"We were not trying to gang up on you Brittany; you just deserved to know the truth." Rachel said as If reading her mind. "And you weren't going to get the whole story out of just Quinn alone." She looked at Quinn to see her brushing a lock of hair out of Santana's face and she spun on her heel and left them.

"Santana tried to kill herself?" Mercedes asked, coming out of shock. "Our Satan?" Quinn nodded sadly, she remembered that morning.

_(Flashback Quinn's POV)_

_I slowly become conscious again after falling asleep while spooning a crying Santana, The Latina had appeared on my doorstep crying her eyes out last night and she fell asleep in my arms, it awakened long forgotten feelings for me. I then felt for the brunette in my bed but all I found was coldness. My eyes flew open, Santana was indeed gone and I sat up in my bed, I looked around for any sign that she's still here and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her car keys on my bedside table. I got up, seeing that she wasn't around. Arron, my roommate, was._

"_She headed for the roof." She said in her posh British accent. To say that panic washed over me would be an understatement, I rushed towards the roof and fear tore through me like knives when I saw the Latina at the edge of the roof._

"_Santana, stop!" I called breathlessly, she turned towards me and I saw tears streaking down her face, she was crying and shaking violently and she was literally a millimetre from falling off the roof. "Santana, come to me!" I beg. She shakes her head and looks down at the ground more than six stories below her. "Santana please, just come to me, we can sort this out over here!" I plead. "I know it hurts, I've been through the one I love choosing someone else, Just please, let me help you, I can't lose you, come to me!" Of course she would think I mean Finn but I don't. She targets her watery gaze at me and nods slowly, she inches off the edge and once she's on the flat of the roof I rush to her and hug her, I never want to let go, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lose her. "Don't scare me like that, I don't know what I would've done if you had jumped." I say and she nods her head shaking with sobs._

_(End of flashback)_

The memory made tears spring to Quinn's eyes.

"It was so scary Mercy!"She said and hugged the brunette a little closer. Santana responded by nuzzling further into her girlfriends neck and sighing contently.

"I'm sorry for Finn choosing me over you." Rachel said to Quinn, who scoffed.

"I didn't mean Finn." She said. "I was always in love with Santana, since I met her in middle school, it was always Santana." Quinn said and kissed said girl's forehead.

Meanwhile

Marley had been listening to the whole conversation, the girl could relate to Quinn in a way, but she'd rather not think about it. She didn't know her mentor was so troubled. Marley had always heard Brittany's side of the story and it made Santana sound cruel and heartless, but now she heard both sides and honestly, she feels kinda bad for Quinn and Santana. Sure Brittany went through a lot, but she had Sam from the start, Santana always refused help, she got overwhelmed and it proved too much for her. She will be ever grateful towards the blonde now, for saving her mentor's life; Santana had proven a great friend to her. Kitty stirred a bit and she found herself smiling again, who would've thought that Kitty would be such a good friend as well.

Sam glared at the couple at the back of the plane, Santana hurt Brittany again! He held Brittany as she sobbed into his shoulder, he decided to look around to distract himself, Kitty was sleeping, leaning on Marley, this puzzled him, and they hated each other. He looked at Joe who was speaking to Quinn and then Artie who groaned as his PSP ran out of power. Blaine was sending Kurt longing glances as he spoke to Rachel. Finn was speaking to Mr. Schue and Jake and Ryder were asleep. Mercedes was arguing with Puck about something petty and Sugar was speaking to Marley in hushed voices, trying not to wake Kitty up. Mike and Tina were also talking. Suddenly the PA system beeped.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, we are preparing to land, please return to your seats and buckle in, also please wake up sleeping passengers to prepare them for landing, close your food trays and please make sure that no beverages are opened to spill during landing. We hope you enjoyed your flight and we know that you had a lot of choices so thank you for flying with us." The PA system beeps again. And everyone returns to their seats. Sam looks to Quinn and Santana again to see Quinn wake Santana up with a kiss. The Latina gets up groggily and takes her seat next to him again, buckling in. He shoots her a glare and she returns it.

Kitty opens her eyes to see Marley waking her up, irritation shoots through her before she hears Marley tell her that it's time to land and that she must buckle in, she does so and focuses on their interlinked hands as her nerves kick in, to make matters worse, they hit turbulence and the plane stars shaking, Kitty whimpers and rests her forehead on Marley's shoulder. They land bumpily. And kitty lets out a soft shriek, if that's even possible. Once they were on the ground a flight attendant comes out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain seated until captain Crash and co-pilot Burn bring us to a screeching halt up against the gate. And, once the tire smoke clears and the warning bells are silenced, we'll open the door and you can pick your way through the wreckage to the terminal. Please take all of your belongings as forgotten belongings will be distributed evenly among flight attendants, pleases do not leave spouses or children we have enough of those already. We thank you again for flying with us, nobody enjoys taking you all for a ride quite like we do and next time you decide to go blasting through the air in a pressurised metal tube please remember us here at *SA airlines." She spins on her heel and makes her way into the cabin. Kitty lets out a shaky huff of breath. The flight attendant opens the door as everybody collects their hand luggage. She raises her voice. "Last one out cleans the plane!"

(30 minutes later)

Everybody's collected their bags and they were now heading towards the woman that Mr. Schue phoned to show them around and help them with questions. She takes one look at Santana and Quinn.

"You two, not in public, South Africa don't think much of gays." She says Santana huffs.

"We're not intimidated and we don't appreciate being led around by your homophobic ass." The guide laughs.

"I'm pretty sure my girlfriend would disagree with that statement." She says and leads us to the hired taxis outside Cape Town international airport.

Marley, Kitty, Santana, Quinn, Sugar and Brittany all go in one. Then, Jake, Puck, Ryder, Sam and Finn, then, Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel, Blaine and Joe, then, Artie, Mike, Tina, Mr. Schue and Casey (The guide)

The all girl car

Someone had come up with the ingenious idea of playing truth or dare and they were currently cheering as Santana manages to unclip Quinn's bra with her teeth only, her hands held behind her back, she slides the item out from underneath Quinn's top and throws it out the window to a car next to them, it hits the windshield causing the people inside to jump in surprise and all the girls to duck, giggling like maniacs, Quinn is bright red. Santana peeks to see if the car is still there and sits up straight when she sees that the car isn't. The girls break out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Told you I could do it." Santana says to Kitty smugly. Kitty is still on the floor, she's clutching her stomach as she laughs, and she takes a deep breath and then stops abruptly, getting up of the floor.

"Ok, ok, fine, your turn." She huffs bemusedly. Santana takes her time thinking.

"Swap underwear with Marley." She says, proud of herself. Kitty's eyes go wide and she turns pale, but her eyes shine with determination, Marley looks no different. The girls all begin shouting "DO IT" and Kitty unclips her bra underneath her shirt, Marley is hesitant but does the same, they exchange bras and both girls are relieved to see that they are around about the same size, Marley's bra has cute flowers all over it and Kitty's is red and black, they put on each other's bra. Kitty's was a bit tight around Marley while Marley's was a bit big for Kitty. Santana was still looking at them expectantly.

"What?" Kitty snaps.

"All underwear Kitty." Santana says with a smirk, they both turn blood red and Santana and Quinn are having fits of giggles. Kitty shifts around, trying to get her boy legs off, grumbling, and Marley pulls her panties off, because she's wearing a skirt, it's easier they swap and Santana is howling in laughter at the uncomfortable looks on both girl's faces. Marley's brows furrow in confusion, she can swear that Kitty's panties are slightly wet. Kitty isn't making eye-contact; she's glaring at the Latina. It's Marley's turn to dare Quinn, she thinks for a little while before getting an idea.

"Receive a hicky from the player to your left... which is... Santana." Santana smirks and starts kissing down Quinn's jaw, she trails kisses down her neck and sucks, hard, at her pulse point, Quinn looks like she's enjoying herself, Santana pulls away to observe her work. There's a big pink mark on Quinn's pulse point.

"Alright Marley, your turn, truth or dare?" Quinn asks, her voice is a bit husky and it's obvious that she's turned on.

"Dare." Concentration etches itself on Quinn's face.

"Kiss Kitty." She says as if waiting for the opportunity, Kitty turns bright red. Marley spins her around and connects their lips for a long and withdrawn kiss, both see fireworks and when Marley pulls back Kitty follows for one more, quick peck.

The all boys car

Their car was right behind the girl's one.

"So dude, what's going on with Quinn and Santana?" Ryder asks Puck.

"There's something going on with Quinn and Santana?" Puck asks. Suddenly a bra flies out of the girl's car and lands on the car next to them, all of the boys are in shocked silence, all gaping with wide eyes.

"Dude, was that a bra?" Ryder asks the car. The other boys make unintelligible sounds. The car that received the bra turns on its wipers and the bra flies towards the boy's car, Puck reaches for it and catches it as it blows by.

"No way, I know whose bra this is!" Puck hoots. The boys all clamour around him as a chorus of 'whose?' rang out. "It's Quinn's!" He announces loudly.

"Aw man, I want to be in that car!" exclaims Jake and Puck agrees by nodding his head.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Finn asks.

"Well, this is Quinn's bra, and Santana is apparently her girlfriend..." Puck trails off.

"Santana's a bitch but not that big a bitch, Brittany's in the car too, she wouldn't fuck Quinn in front of Brittany." Sam says in an irritated tone.

"Unless Brittany's joining in the fun... maybe they all are..." The boys shoot a longing glance at the girl's car until Sam hits Puck's arm.

"Shut up man, Brittany wouldn't cheat on me!" he yells, Puck winces at the pain in his bicep.

"Ok man, jeez, I was just saying..." He didn't get to finish his sentence before Sam tackled him, Puck kicked him in the stomach and span him around, Sam swung at him and his fist connected with Puck's jaw, Jake pulled his half brother off of Sam and Ryder pulled Sam away from Puck. They both resumed their previous places in a huff.

Mercedes car

They're behind the boy's car.

"Did you see Brittany on the plane?" Asked Blaine, "she looked horrible when she saw Quinn and Santana." Mercedes nodded.

"Poor Boo, she was angry with Santana for dating Quinn, Quinn defended Santana." She says and Blaine's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Why was Brittany angry?" he asks.

"Because Santana is dating Quinn." Rachel says.

"But isn't she dating Sam?" Blaine asked again.

"Yup." Says Kurt. "She has no right to be angry with Satan." He says.

"Well, Santana did say she loved her." Blaine tries to reason, taking Brittany's side.

"We never denied it. Neither did Quinn, Santana still loves Brittany." Says Rachel, taking Quinn's side.

"But she's dating Quinn!" exclaims Blaine.

"She loves Brittany, she will always love Brittany but she's _in _love with Quinn." Says Mercedes in an unsure tone. "Is that right?" she asks.

"Exactly!" Rachel shouts. They all look to the front awkwardly. Suddenly a bra flies out of the all-girl's car, hitting a car next to it.

"Uhh..." Says Blaine awkwardly.

"Wasn't that-?" begins Mercedes.

"That was..." Rachel says dumbly.

"A-a..." Joe stutters in shock.

"A bra!" Kurt squeaks. There a few seconds of silence before they all burst out in laughter.

"I bet 10 bucks that was Santana!" Says Mercedes.

"20 says it's Kitty!" bets Blaine.

"I've got 50 for Quinn!" Shouts Kurt. "You in Rach?" he asks.

"I will not bet on who threw their undergarment out of a car window!" Says Rachel in a high pitched voice, the car begins laughing all over again at the sound of it. Then the bra makes reappearance, it flies past the all-boy car and a long built arm catches it sending them into more hysterical laughter.

Mr. Schue's car

Everybody is just talking about random subjects; Casey is speaking to the Taxi driver.

"So you're going to Melkbos? Good choice." She says to Casey, she smiles.

"Yeah, they are, I'm not." She says and the driver nods, suddenly a bra flies out of the first car. The car is silent.

"Was that a Bra?" Asks Casey.

"I'm so sorry about my kids; they're not normally like that." Mr. Schue says, his face going red. The bra flies past the second car and a muscular arm reaches out and snatches it as it passes, Casey bursts out in laughter, the taxi driver laughs with her the rest of them are wearing poker faces.

"These kids are the best!" Casey exclaims as she howls with laughter.

(60 minutes later)

They've reached the campsite; it's a forest with a dirt trail leading to the spot that they'll be staying. The dirt trail ends and a gazebo marks the beginning of the area that they'll stay. There's a wooden path leading out of the clearing, it's a bit elevated off the ground and it's surrounded by trees. You can only walk two people side by side, it was that narrow. The cars stopped and all of the teenagers got out. The girls look like they've been through a war, Marley's hair is knotted and dishevelled, and someone drew a unibrow on her face with black marker, Kitty has a goatee drawn on her face in black marker and her ear is coloured back, she's also walking with one of her own trainers and one of sugar's high heels on. Quinn has been noted: without a bra and a huge hicky is on her neck, her hair looks like someone decided to let a toddler gel it and it's standing in all directions in random tufts, a moustache has been drawn on her upper lip and her hair has black streaks in it. Santana looks like a clown from a horror movie, red lipstick has been smeared all over her face and a third eye has been drawn on her forehead. Sugar has Kitty's other shoe and is wearing a Cheerios uniform, her eyes have been coloured black and someone has drawn swirls on her cheeks so she somewhat resembles a humorous version of Billy the puppet from Saw. Brittany is wearing Sugar's previous clothes and every inch of her skin has writing on it. They're all giggling like lunatics and Marley and Kitty's hands are linked.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" exclaims Rachel.

"Truth or Dare." Kitty says, shrugging. The boys are laughing hysterically as Puck hands Quinn her bra.

"I'm guessing that's yours?" He says and she turns a bright shade of red sending everybody into fits of laughter.

"Hand it over guys!" exclaims Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine both hand Kurt fifty rand (The South African currency) and it sends everyone into more laughter.

"Alright guys, calm down, I'm separating you into your cabins!" Mr. Schue yells, gaining everybody's attention. "Marley, Tina and Mike!" Marley and Kitty start giggling.

"Um... Mr. Schue? We're kind of stuck with each other!" exclaims Kitty, snickering.

"Yeah, we're very close!" Shouted Marley and the girls start laughing again.

"What are you two talking about?" Mr. Schue asks.

"Superglue!" They shout in unison Kitty and Marley hold up their interlinked hands.

"Oh, well, then its Kitty, Marley, Santana and Quinn in one cabin. Then it's Tina Mike and Artie in another one and then its Finn, Sam, Brittany, Puck, Jake, Sugar and Ryder in the largest one and then Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and Joe in the last one. I sleep in a one bed cabin." He says, we step onto the walkway and walk for about three minutes until we come to a circular piece. There are nine paths leading away from this point (counting the one they just came from.) "Ok guys, this is where we split up. The cabins are named to stop confusion. Santana and her group, are in 'Malva', walk down the furthest path to the left, it's impossible to get lost if you stay on the wooden trail. Mike's group is in 'Haunting' that's the path, next to the one that leads to 'Malva.' Sam's group's cabin is called 'Lizard's lips.'" Everybody bursts out laughing at the coincidence. "Their path is next to 'Hauntings.' Rachel's group's cabin is called 'Chow' you know, like the dog. Their cabin is the next path. The path next to that leads to the showers, if you walk past the showers you get to a large clearing full of games and puzzles. The path next to that one leads to the hall, where we eat, and the path next to that is where my cabin is. Its name is 'HET.' The last path leads to a bridge and an observation deck overlooking the lake; it includes a ladder so you guys can swim. Ok guys, rules!" There is a collective groan. "No going to the games and puzzles clearing without my supervision. Girls and Guys shower separately and that goes for Santana and Quinn too!" There's laughter as a 'no me guesta' is heard. "No walking around after lights out, you eat all of your food and wash your own dishes, stay out of the kitchen and no swimming in the lake without my supervision. Ok now pack your bags in your rooms." The teenagers all go their separate ways.

Malva

It's getting dark as the foursome reach their cabin, it's a wooden cabin with one window, it's not very big but it's enough for four people, they walk inside and close the door, there's a latch on the door from the inside. There are two beds on the floor and two connected to the ceiling, there's a wooden ladder leading up to it that can be detached, they're also made out of wood. The mattresses are surprisingly soft, there's a back door too. It leads to a solitary tap in a tiny clearing for the purpose of washing dishes. Kitty claims the top bed and Marley dumps her stuff on her bed on the floor, Quinn and Santana are obviously going to share a bed, they've agreed on the bottom one on the other side of the room, the top one now acts as a shelf, not that there aren't enough of those, there are shelves lining the walls. They unpack their bags in silence, Kitty and Marley both agree to go and take a shower to get the glue off of their hands and wash the black marker off of their faces, they tell Quinn and Santana where they're going for safety and walk to the showers.

They reach the showers. The showers are also made out of wood. The walls are bamboo, strangely enough. They help each other get undressed, after a lot of blushing they turn on the tap and wait for the water to get warm. They step in and sigh as the warm water hits them. After the dares in the car they are a whole lot more comfortable in each other's presence, both girls find themselves wanting to relive that kiss they shared. They inch closer to each other and their lips crash into each other, electricity shoots through their veins.

As the glue on their hands wash away, they pull their hands apart and Marley's hands rest on Kitty's hips as Kitty's tangle in her hair. They break the kiss and rest their foreheads together.

"Wow." Is the only thing that Kitty can say, it makes Marley giggle. She steps back and rubs Kitty's chin with her thumb, washing the black marker away, Kitty does the same with Marley's forehead, Marley then moves on to her ear, once all traces of black marker are gone Marley spins Kitty around and washes her shoulders, she is very close to the shorter girl who can feel Marley's hot breaths on her shoulder, moving to her upper back and lower back, she massages Kitty as she soaps the shorter girl up, Kitty's hair is curling naturally and she begins to relax, melting into Marley's hold.

Malva (M-Rated for Sweet-Lady-Kisses and wanky times)

The door closes as Kitty and Marley leave and Quinn jumps on Santana, hooking her ankles behind the Latina's back, Quinn all but rips Santana's shirt off and does the same with the Brunette's bra, Santana pulls Quinn's shirt off and tosses it across the room, she lowers the blonde onto the bed as she attaches her lips to a nipple. Quinn moans as her back arches into Santana's touch. She pulls her shorts down and Santana does the same with her skirt, articles of clothing are flying everywhere in a flurry of movement as they undress each other. Santana kisses down to Quinn's abs licking the ivory skin before nipping lightly.

"Santana, please, I need you!" Quinn gasps and Santana lowers herself further until she's hovering right above Quinn's center. The blonde's arousal is dripping down her inner thighs and Santana doesn't hesitate to run her tongue along her inner thighs, collecting her arousal. Quinn threads her fingers in Santana's hair, tugging the Latina upwards forcefully, to where she needs her most. Santana runs her tongue through her folds as the blonde bucks up; she pulls Quinn's hips down and licks around her clit. "Santana please... more!" She pleads and the brunette enters her with two fingers swiftly, pumping in and out of the thrashing girl above her while nibbling on her clit before sucking. "Fuck... Santana, I'm close, don't stop!" Santana curls her fingers and successfully hits Quinn's g-spot. They've been looking for it for a while now but Quinn would always come before Santana got to find it. Quinn lets out a slight shriek that trails into a withdrawn moan, Santana repeats the action and Quinn shudders as she comes, Santana laps up every last drop of Quinn's cum.

"Another round in the shower?" Asks Santana, Quinn didn't reply, she just wrapped a towel around her and Santana and pulls her towards the showers.

Haunting

Their cabin looked exactly the same to Malva, Mike and Tina decided to just stay behind as Artie went exploring, they were sharing a bed, the bottom one. Tina's head was resting against Mike's chest as he held her, the jetlag was hitting and Tina was slowly drifting to sleep in Mike's protective hold.

Lizard's Lips

Their cabin had two rooms but the layout was the same to Malva's, Sugar decided to take a shower and she disappeared off to do exactly that. The rest of the boys were tossing things to each other while Brittany quietly made her bed, she was fuming, angry with Quinn and Santana but mostly Quinn. Quinn stole _her _girl, Santana was always_ hers_. Quinn knew how much she loved Santana and yet she still _stole_ her. _Her Santana_. But what hurt was that Santana couldn't see it; she couldn't see that Quinn was stealing her away. She almost growled, the blonde took her water bottle and walked out of the cabin, she was walking to the showers when she saw Quinn and Santana, wrapped up in one towel heading for the showers she froze to watch them go, they giggled as they went, stumbling slightly. They went down the path leading to the shower and a couple of seconds later a shriek was heard. The shriek was defiantly Marley.

"Watch it FabGAY!" Kitty's voice snapped playfully. A few seconds later Kitty and Marley came into view Brittany's mood was lifted at seeing Marley, it's just the Marley effect, and you can't be angry or upset near her. They were giggling playfully and they walked so close that barley any space was left in between them. Suddenly Jake appeared, the atmosphere immediately changed, as did Kitty's demeanour.

"Evening Ladies." He greeted.

"Beat it Jake!" She snaps, they lock eyes and glare and Kitty doesn't looks more than three seconds away from beating Jake's ass. Marley bumps her shoulder lightly with her own and Kitty relaxes slightly. The blonde shoots a silly grin in Marley's direction before taking her hand and continuing with their walk back to Malva. Brittany walks up to Jake.

"Hi Jake." She greets.

"Hey Brittany." He says with a sigh. "Do you know what's going on between Kitty and Marley?" He asks the blonde. She shakes her head.

"No, I doubt they even know, I think it's cute." She says with a shrug. He nods.

"I guess. Do you want to walk back to Lizard's Lips?" He asks and she nods, it's getting darker by the minute.

Chow

Their cabin looked nearly exactly the same as Malva's. The Chow group was knocked out, the jet lag attacked them and they passed out while singing a rendition of don't stop Believin'

Rachel was mumbling in her sleep, Kurt was above her who seemed to mumbling back. Mercedes was asleep in the bed on the floor across the room, snoring loudly. Joe was above her, there was an extra bed on the floor and Blaine slept peacefully there. Their cabin was the only cabin that was asleep, the lights off and their area completely dark.

HET

Mr. Schue got up to tell the teenagers to get to bed, he felt like a zombie, he decided to start with Chow, he walked down their path and was surprised to be met with darkness. He was a bit creeped out, walking around in the complete darkness and there was also complete silence, not even the trees rustled. He walked back down to the meeting point and took Lizard's Lip's path, there was definitely more noise as he approached their cabin, hooting and yelling from the boys. He knocked on the door and Sugar answered him.

"Hey Sugar, it's lights out." The girl nodded.

"Mr. Schue says its lights out guys!" She shouted above the boy's noise, there was a collective groan but nobody protested. They hurried into bed before Sugar closed the door and switched the light off. Mr. Schue walked back to the meeting point and down Hauntings path. There was a glow from the lights as he approached but only a soft murmur of voices. He knocked on the door before opening it, he was greeted by Mike holding a sleeping Tina, and he was talking to Artie who was in bed.

"It's lights out guys." He said and they nodded, Mr. Schue turned off the light and closed the door. He then traveled to the room he was most scared of. Malva. God only knows what he would be greeted with, he continued down the path until he reached the cabin, the lights were off but he heard whispers. He knocked on the door, there was a groan and a whine followed by irritated grumbling, then the lock unclicks and he was greeted with and irritated looking Kitty.

"Yes?" She snaps irritably.

"Hi Kitty, I just came to say that it's lights out." Her irritation seems to double.

"Well, I was asleep and so was Marls until you banged on our door!" She snaps in a whisper. Mr. Schue peeks in to see a sleepy looking Marley get up, rub her eyes with the back of her hand and stagger to Kitty, tiredly. He kind of felt bad for waking the Brunette up.

"Kitty, don't be mean." She says into Kitty's blonde locks as she hugs Kitty from behind, burying her face in the crook of her neck. Kitty relaxes at her touch and a goofy grin takes over her features.

"Is there something going on between you two that I don't know about?" He asks.

"Oh yes! Kitty and I are married happily and she's expecting our first child." Marley chirps happily, resting her hands on Kitty's abdomen. Mr. Schue's face turns pale.

"Relax Mr. Schue, she's just kidding." Kitty says with a chuckle. "I don't know, we just are." She explains and pecks Marley's lip, who pouts cutely, wanting the little kiss to be longer.

"I'm sorry for waking you girls, I could've sworn I heard something," Mr. Schue says, suddenly a moan is heard from the opposite side of the cabin. All three of their faces turn bright red, Marley for shock, Kitty for anger and Mr. Schue for embarrassment.

"That's what you heard." Kitty snaps. "Hey, horndogs, cut it out, some of us are trying to sleep!" Kitty snaps loudly at Quinn and Santana, giggling is heard from said girls. Marley's grip around her waist becomes visibly tighter. Kitty slams the door closed and Mr. Schue hears a lock click. He turns around and makes his way away from the unfriendly cabin. The teacher walks back to his cabin calmly, ignoring the irrational fear he's feeling.

(The next morning)

Malva

Kitty awakens so a soft kiss to her forehead, she sees Marley and a goofy grin immediately takes over her face Marley catches her lips in a tender kiss but she yawns and snuggles into Kitty's neck, she giggles at how cute she is and pecks her forehead before falling back asleep, tangled in Marley.

Quinn was the next one to awaken, she panicked at first at not seeing the roof of her room but calmed down when she remembered where she was, Santana, feeling her tense up also woke up, and she cracked an eye open and groaned loudly.

"Shut the fuck up Lopez." She heard Kitty grumble. She decided that she needs coffee and untangles herself from Quinn. She kisses her girlfriend on her cheek and unlocks the door; she walks to the hall, its warm but the air is cool as she walks down the wooden path, almost freezing cold. She enters the hall and sees a large pot that says coffee on the counter.

"Halle-fucking-luia." She mutters to herself and makes a cup. She takes her cup of heaven and walks to the meeting point. She glances around, something feels off to the brunette but she dismisses it completely, walking to the observation deck that overlooks the lake. The feeling grows as she crosses the bridge and then she sees him, she screams, dropping the mug and shards of glass and boiling hot coffee fly everywhere.

Haunting

Mike and Tina jolt awake at hearing the bloodcurdling scream, They didn't really know who it belonged to, they've never heard a scream like that but they rushed to the meeting point nevertheless, their feet making thumping sounds as the jogged towards the circular deck.

Lizard's Lips

Brittany started awake; she would recognise that voice anywhere, Santana, she's never heard Santana scream like that before, it sent chills down her spine. It pierced her eardrums and froze her body.

"That was Santana!" She says her voice shrill and panicked. The boys all seem to jump into action. They all rush out of the room towards the meeting place, Sugar and Brittany not far behind.

Chow

"Oh I know that was Satan!" Shouts Mercedes as she jumps up, nearly tripping over Blaine, who also scrambles up after her. Rachel and Kurt jog to catch up with them as they head towards the meeting point.

"What do you think happened?" asked Rachel who was slightly out of breath.

"I don't know, but it's bad!" Kurt says a shrill voice.

"Did you hear that scream? I've never heard Santana scream at anything!" Says Blaine, panting.

HET

It's every teacher's worst nightmare, hearing a scream like that come out of one of their students, especially if it's probably the most fearless of the lot. Mr. Schue heard all of the fear and panic he needed to, to know that Santana was very VERY scared. He had never sprinted that fast. All that he wanted to do was make sure the fiery Latina was safe.

Malva

Fear, that's all Quinn heard, It drowned out the scream completely, her girlfriend was scared shitless and Quinn needed to protect her from what made her scream like that, what made her so scared that she called for help. Her body moves on its own accord, she promised herself from the first time she saw the brunette that she would protect her against everything and Quinn Fabray does not break a promise. Marley and Kitty follow Quinn's lead flanking the older girl as they make their way to the meeting point, everybody's there but nobody knows where Santana is, they're looking around in shock and panic. Quinn follows her instincts and rushes to the observation deck, there's glass and coffee and... Blood.

**Hey guys, so I promised myself I wouldn't start another story but I did. This is a very long chapter... I don't normally write Chapters this long so don't get used to it. Please tell me what you think, I've never written a murder Fic before and I want to hear what you guys think! Please Review! Favourite lines? Favourite scenes? Pretty please, review!**

***In no way am I promoting or trashing SA Airlines. (I just wouldn't suggest anyone use it.) **

**Also I know it's early but if you guys want to take random guesses at who the murderer is I'll listen, You'll get more clues next chapter! Just remember that nothing is as it seems when the world crumbles down. (Also, those who know me, know that it might be a little while before I write again.)**

**Love you lots!**

**-EmoChildP**


End file.
